Emotional
by animefangirl92598
Summary: Kagome's eyes are special they change color with her mood. And when how she feels is strong it effects the weather. She doesn't talk to anyone and she keeps her bangs long to hide her secret. But Inuyasha won't stand for that. And as he keeps trying and gets closer to him will she finally figure out what one of the colors means?
1. My Emotions

**Emotional**

**I have nothing to say really…..**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1- My Emotions**

**~.~Kagome P.O.V~.~**

I'm not normal at all, but I wish I was. I can't look anyone straight in the eye, but I wish I could. Why can't I? Because I don't want to take the chance of people noticing my eyes change color. So my eyes are pretty much my own personal mood necklace. And when how I feel is really strong it affects the weather.

The first time I noticed the change was in the first grade. I was playing by myself because I had just moved to the area and had no friends. So when three girls approached me and talked to me I was a bit more than happy.

**~.~Flashback~.~**

"_Hey."_

_I looked up from where I was crouched down on the ground, drawing letters in the sand with a stick and saw three girls._

"_Hello?" I responded._

"_My name is Yuka, and this is Eri and Ayumi." _

"_I'm Kagome."_

"_Do you want to play with us Kagome?" Ayumi asked._

"_Really you mean it?" I stood up all the way and faced them._

"_Yeah we…whoa how did you do that?" Eri asked._

"_Do what?"_

"_Your eyes went from brown to yellow!"_

"_They did what?"_

_Yuka pulled out a mirror she had in her pocket and showed me. They did look yellow._

**~.~Flashback End~.~**

When I told my mom about it she told me she noticed that change also when I was about two. She had gotten me a toy I really wanted on a rainy day and when I got it my eyes lit up yellow and the sky had cleared and it was sunny. But since we didn't know what it meant we just waited to see if it would happen again. And it did only it was in the fifth grade and my eyes changed to blue instead.

I was looking forward to seeing a guy I liked and wanted to tell him how I felt about him that day. But then I learned he moved.

**~.~Flashback~.~**

"_You're telling him how you feel today huh?" Ayumi asked me while we were in lunch._

"_Yeah, the very second the final bell rings." I said._

"_I wish you the best of luck." Yuka said._

"_Thanks I'm going to need it."_

"_It's a good day out today so things should go well."_

"_I hope so. Hey what color…?"_

"_There brown still."_

"_Oh good I didn't want that to scare him off."_

"_Oh speaking of that I think I figured out what it meant!" Ayumi said._

"_What?"_

"_Okay so when we first met you and talked to you they changed yellow right?"_

"_Uh huh…"_

"_And when you were two and got the toy you really wanted you said it happened then but the weather changed too right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well…what if they change with the different emotions you feel?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When you get happy they turn yellow, but when you feel normal they stay brown."_

"_That could be true…" Yuka said._

"_But wouldn't I notice something like that?"_

"_No you can't see your eyes." Ayumi said._

"_What about the weather?"_

"_When how you feel is really strong it could change it somehow."_

"_That could all be true but…"_

"_We'll just have to test it now won't we?" Yuka smirked._

"_How do we do that?"_

"_Kagome…what if he…rejects the way you feel?" _

"_Then I'd-I…Yuka!"_

"_Look they changed again!"_

"_What color?"_

"_Look."_

_Yuka handed me her mirror and this time my eyes were black._

"_How do you feel?" Ayumi asked._

"_Nervous and scared…"_

"_Guess that's what black means. Look outside." Yuka said._

_I did and saw that the sky was darkening._

"_Aw man guys help me fix it!" _

"_Just relax, close your eyes and relax."_

_I closed them and breathed in and out a few times then opened them again._

"_Brown again and the sky looks normal too." Ayumi smiled._

_Later on that day after the bell rang I waited by the school gate for my crush to come out._

"_Where is he?" I looked at my watch again._

"_Kagome!"_

_I saw Eri running to me._

"_Hey Eri, what's wrong."_

"_It's…Ken…."_

"_What about him…" I could feel the sky getting dark again so my eyes must have been black again._

"_He moved yesterday I'm so sorry."_

_I just stood there for a while then fell to my knees._

"_Kagome are you okay? Oh my…your eyes are blue now!"_

_I didn't answer her I just sniffed then cried. Then I felt a lot of rain hit me but I only continued to cry._

**~.~Flashback End~.~**

I've had other times where they changed but I'm careful now since I know they can. I wear my bangs long in my face and I never look at anyone in the eye. But others colors they change to are red when I'm angry, grey when I'm depressed, and green when I'm sick, but does that even count as a mood?

And as for the weather when I'm mad I noticed it gets really hot out, when I'm really depressed it'll get cloudy, and just rainy when I'm sick.

**~.~Normal P.O.V~.~**

Kagome's hand came out of her covers and hit her alarm clock three times before it cut off. Then she sat up and did her normal morning routine. Rub her hair covered eyes, get out of bed, go to the mirror, move the hair from her eyes, and then check the color. Brown with a hit of…purple?

"But what does purple mean? I only ever see it when I have that dream with that prince and I did last night." Kagome mumbled to herself then sighed.

She grabbed her things and went into the bathroom to get ready for school.

**~.~School~.~**

"Hey man, isn't she hot?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"That girl right there, that's always by the window."

The boy looked over and smirked.

"Yeah she is I'm going to go talk to her." He started to stand but his friend stopped him.

"No chance man she doesn't talk."

"What do you mean she doesn't talk?"

"She won't say a thing to anyone. All the guys have tired."

"Cause she was waiting for me."

As he walked over to the girl his friend shook his head at him.

"Hey there I'm Koto." He leaned a hand on her desk. "And you are?"

The girl who was Kagome glanced at him, but said nothing.

"Ah it's true you really don't speak."

She still said nothing.

"Not even a wave?"

Nothing.

"Fine then be that way, bitch." He walked away pissed and his friend laughed at him.

No one noticed but Kagome but when he called her that a flower outside caught on fire. And when she saw it she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes again and the flame was gone but the flower was burnt.

And while that was happening a half demon sitting behind her was planning was to make her talk.

**You guys know I try to make my chapters long but I sort of ran out of ideas so the next one will be longer (if the story gets enough reviews) I promise! And I'll do the randomness and quizzes on the second chapter of every story so until the next chapter of Emotional!**


	2. Not Getting Very Far

**Emotional**

**This story seemed to be liked a lot so as promised I am making the second chapter for you all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2- Not Getting Very Far**

**~.~Normal P.O.V~.~**

Inuyasha was already sitting in his seat when the infamous Kagome Higurashi sat down in front of him. They had at least ten or twenty minutes until class started and he was going to use that time to get her to say something.

"Hey, do you have a pen or pencil I could borrow?" Inuyasha asked Kagome tapping her shoulder.

Her only response was shaking her head.

He frowned at that.

_I don't even know why I want to make her talk but I will._ He thought.

"You're new to Falcon High aren't you?"

He didn't get any type of response this time so he just sat back and thought of other things he could do another time.

**~.~Kagome P.O.V~.~**

So a few seconds after I walk into homeroom this guy who sits behind me asks if I have a pen or pencil. I know I saw a pencil on his desk when I walked in, even if my hair is all in my eyes so I shook my head. Then he asked if I was new to the school. Well duh isn't that obvious? No one knows me and I showed up a couple of days after the second week of school. I didn't even bother giving him an answer I just continued to look out the window like I do every day and try to figure out what my eyes changing to purple means.

**~.~Normal P.O.V~.~**

During lunch you could find Kagome in one of two places, on the roof or on the football field sitting on the top of the bleachers. Right now she was sitting on the roof talking to Yuka on the phone.

"_How's Falcon Kagome?" _Yuka asked.

"It's okay but do you know how many guys have tried to hit on me since I've been here?" Kagome sighed.

"_No how many?"_

"I'm pretty sure every guy here has tried."

"_Oh wow, how lucky are you?"_

"Lucky? It is so annoying I don't think their getting the message that I'm not going to talk to anyone."

"_What? You aren't even trying to make friends?"_

"Nope, don't need them."

"_It's your eyes isn't it?" _Yuka sighed.

"I don't want anyone to find out about them."

"_But the more you keep ignoring people and judging by the last time I saw you, you still have your bangs covering your eyes right?"_

"Yes? So?"

"_Well that'll only leave people to believe you might be on drugs."_

"What! I am not on drugs!"

"_It's what I would think if I didn't know you."_

"Well you do know me and you most certainly know I do not take drugs."

"_That's true, I gotta go now I need to find Eri or Ayumi and get their notes from history."_

"Man I wish I could go to Tama with you guys."

"_We wish it too, talk to you later."_

"Okay, later."

Kagome hung up and picked up her bag to go back in the building. But before she did she wanted to see if she finally managed to control her emotions a bit.

"Alright first I'll try yellow."

She got out her mirror and thought about the time her mom got their cat Buyo. Kagome smiled at the memory and moved her bangs to see that her eyes were yellow and that the sky, which before was a tad bit cloudy was now bright and sunny as ever. She looked at the time and noticed that she only had five minutes to make it to class.

"Aw shit! I'm gonna be late!"

Kagome ran back inside to her English class but she bumped into someone on the way.

"Hey watch where you're…oh it's you, Kagome right?"

Kagome moved around the person and tried to start running again but the person grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a second I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Koga Wolfe and we have the same English class together."

Kagome only shrugged and tried to pull her wrist free from Koga.

"You don't have to worry about being late. I'll just tell the teacher that we were talking and lost track of time. But only if you'll say something."

_If he doesn't get out of my way I'm going to be late…and if I'm late I'll be pissed…then my eyes will be red and…_

Kagome tried to pull herself free again but couldn't then she looked through her bangs and saw that Koga was a wolf demon.

"I see you still won't talk huh? Those rumors really are true."

Koga let Kagome go and she made it English on time and he watched her go.

**~.~Inuyasha's House~.~**

Every day after school Inuyasha and his best friends Miroku and Sango would hang out at his place. They'd usually be in the living room or his bedroom and right now they were in his bedroom.

"Do you guys know that girl Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked from his spot on his bed.

"The raven locked, bang covered eyed, silent super hottie?" Miroku asked sitting in Inuyasha's desk chair.

"That's the one." Inuyasha nodded.

"Let me see…ah here, Kagome Higurashi, age is seventeen, class is senior, like us, she moved from West Hills where she went to Tama High and is currently living in a house in Umara with her mother, younger brother, and a cat."

"Where the hell did you get all that?" Sango asked sitting on a bean bag.

"I have my sources babe."

Miroku is a super perv who has information on every girl at school that he gets from 'sources'. And Sango is his girlfriend, she can beat the crap out of anyone that pisses her off but it's mostly Miroku who gets the beatings because of his inappropriateness.

"Why are you asking about her?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"I was curious about her, do you know why she never talks?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure." Miroku said.

"Inuyasha do you have a crush on Miss. Higurashi?" Sango teased.

"Hell no, you want to figure out why she isn't speaking just as much as I do right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Please Sango a new girl who doesn't speak or make eye contact with anyone? That is a mystery you can't resist."

"I love a good mystery what can I say? Miroku, why are you staring at me?"

"You look so beautiful when you think about solving the unknown. It's the way your eyes sparkle."

Sango blushed and looked away.

"Ew keep the romantic lovey dovey crap out of my room please."

"Be happy I'm just complimenting her. I could be caressing her lushes skin or pleasuring her in ways that-"

"Shut up creep!" Sango got up with a blazing red face and smacked Miroku then stormed out of Inuyasha's room.

"Wait Sango I didn't even do anything this time!" Miroku ran after her.

"She stops….he apologizes again…she forgives him…he grabs her ass…he picks up a deadly object." Inuyasha sighed.

"SANGO PUT DOWN THAT BAT! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET THESE THINGS FROM! AH! HEEELP!" Miroku screamed.

"And I go and save Miroku again." Inuyasha got up but took his time getting to Miroku.

**~.~Kagome's House~.~**

"I'm home!" Kagome called.

"Welcome home sis!" Kagome's thirteen year old brother Sota called from the living room.

"Where is mom?" Kagome asked plopping down on the couch next to him.

"She's in the garage looking for a cook book in some of the boxes we haven't unpacked yet."

"I'm going to go help her then."

Kagome walked into the garage and saw her mom with her arms crossed.

"That book…where in the world is it?" Nisuki huffed.

"I don't know mom maybe it's…oh right here." Kagome lifted a book off of the hood of the car.

"Now how did it get there?" Nisuki ran over to Kagome taking the book from her.

"You don't have the light on you probably didn't notice that it was what you were looking for."

"Probably, now I can start on dinner, oh wait I need to clean this up first."

"I've got it don't worry."

"Thank you."

Nisuki left and Kagome got to cleaning. She started with a box filled with old photo albums.

"I remember this day." Kagome laughed.

**~.~Flashback~.~**

_Kagome who was thirteen at the time and Sota who was nine where having a contest to see who could clean the house the fastest._

"_If I win I get to watch my show on TV first!" Kagome said._

"_And if I win I get to!" Sota said._

_The race began Kagome started cleaning the dishes and the entire kitchen and Sota went to clean the bedrooms. After the kitchen Kagome went to clean the bathrooms and Sota went to clean the living room. The last place to clean was the dining room, Kagome and Sota both cleaned the table but were now fighting over the vacuum._

"_Come on I had it first!" Sota said pulling it his way._

"_No you didn't I did!" Kagome said pulling it her own way._

_Sota pulled it again and when Kagome pulled it too he let it go and she flew back. Then he ran over and took it._

"_Ha! Guess I win!" Sota vacuumed and Kagome growled then kicked the vacuum somehow making the bag explode._

_A camera flashed on their stunned faces._

"_I don't know if either of you won look at this mess."_

_Kagome's head snapped up to her father._

"_When did you get back daddy?" Kagome asked running to her dad._

"_A while ago, but I watched you two clean." Kenta said kissing Kagome's forehead._

"_Where is mom at dad?" Sota asked dusting the dirt off his clothes, not that it did much good._

"_She went to visit your grandfather at his shrine. But if you don't mind I'd like to clean this before she gets here, how about you two?"_

_Kagome and Sota eagerly nodded and the three of them cleaned the dining room._

**~.~Flashback End~.~**

Kagome looked closer at the photo and noticed that her eyes were yellow. Like they always seemed to be whenever her father came back from one of his long business trips, which is where he was now.

_Why do my eyes change at all?_ Kagome thought.

Kagome sighed and went back to putting the stuff back in the boxes. She was closing up the last one but noticed a binder labeled with her name in her father's handwriting. The first page was some type of riddle.

_Since the child was born she held a great power_

_Eyes that change color but can also change weather_

_But there is more to learn so answers she must seek_

_Before the one who wants her gift makes his move_

_For if he is able to, chaos and destruction will come to all_

"Who would want a girl who can only change the weather? Why would a person want to change it in the first place?"

Kagome put the last box away and took the binder upstairs to her room. The next page had her eye colors and what she could do to the weather when her feelings were strong enough.

_Dad has some explaining to do when he gets back. _Kagome thought closing the binder and shoving it under her bed. Then she went back downstairs to wait on dinner.

"You play these video games too much." Kagome leaned upside down over the couch next to Sota.

"And you don't play enough of them." Sota said back never taking his eyes off of his game.

"Sorry that playing Mario Kart or Naruto isn't on the top of my list of things to do."

"It's more games than that sis but if you were to play them against me you'd lose."

"Oh yeah?" Kagome flipped completely over the couch then sat on it. "Loser washes dishes tonight?"

"You are so on grab the other Wii remote and a steering wheel." Sota pointed to a spot next to the TV where they kept the games and other stuff for the Wii.

Kagome got what she needed and soon they started racing. After the game dinner was ready and the loser was extremely pouty.

"Who's washing the dishes tonight?" Nisuki asked.

Without a word Kagome gathered the plates, cups, and utensils, and headed into the kitchen to wash them.

"Why is she grumpy?" Nisuki asked her son.

"She lost a game and has to wash." Sota answered.

"My bangs were in my eyes and I couldn't see okay!" Kagome huffed.

"When aren't they?" Sota mumbled.

**Took a while to write this chapter cause I want to just get Kagome and Inuyasha talking so the really good stuff can happen but I don't wanna rush it either so I must wait like you guys…**

**~.~ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS~.~**

**Know what sucks? Loving to sing but realizing that your losing your voice. Shit is not fun at all -_-**

**Oh and if you truly love me and my stories go to Youtube and look up Smile HD then PM me if you thought it was a really cute video. And if you've already seen it good for you xD**

**~.~WHO IS IT~.~**

**I need to think of another illness for my dear granddaughter while she is in the Feudal Era…and also get stuff to treat "her needs" from that Hojo boy… **

**I'm one of Kagome's best friends and I wear a yellow headband.**

**I've lost my memories and am not sure if I want them back, but I do want to remember who that woman is who always seems to get this pained look whenever she sees me.**

**I am the eldest brother of the Band of Seven.**

**I raised Miroku and get drunk a lot and the way he repays me is by hitting me in the head.**

**I am an old enemy of the dog demon Inutaisho and his son Inuyasha used something called the Blacklash Wave on me.**

**~.~animefangirl92598~.~**


End file.
